Scream
by RunXRun
Summary: Axel tortures Roxas. Violence, gore, character death. -Took this down because I disliked how empty it felt, but I fixed it.


People love making excuses for the people they love and care about.

"He's not mean, you just don't understand him."  
"He has a reason for everything he does."

Axel snorted and flicked the ash off his cigarette. He had observed people long enough to know that they needed a reason for everything, especially tragedies. If someone commits murder people will claim they were mentally ill, or something in the media made them do it. And why not? What better way to comfort yourself than to dehumanize someone. If they aren't human, there is no way you have anything in common with them, and if you don't play, watch, or read something they did than there is no way you could do something like that, right?

Axel snorted again and shook his head. He listened to their arguments over and over again.

"How could any sane person do that?"

It had very little to do with sanity or insanity. Sure, some cases the person is mentally ill and can't help themselves, are unaware or just don't give a shit, but for some it wasn't like that at all.

It was about the power, the way you felt while watching their eyes simultaneously beg for mercy while fighting for life. The fear they felt and the passion to stay alive made Axel want, no ... _need _more. The way they would sob out silly questions like "why" fueled his desire for power, but it also fueled his rage. Why did he need a reason? Why did everyone in this fucking world need a reason?

Axel knew he couldn't be lumped with the insane, but when he got caught he knew he would be. They'd say he didn't have the ability to feel remorse or guilt, they'd say he was a psychopath, and that was why he could do what he did. Axel wouldn't get a chance to tell the world they were full of shit.

But he would tell everyone in the court room.

"I kill because I can. Because I enjoy it. It's not because I felt they were bad people, fuck, I didn't even know them. I never had a plan, and I never spied on those I killed. I would see someone and think "I bet their screams sound beautiful." and that would be reason enough. Nothing more, nothing less. If they were horrible people, I didn't know, and if they deserved it, I didn't know. And I don't care. I don't kill because I feel I'm taking the moral high ground, I kill because I fucking enjoy it."

Leaning forward and opening his eyes, Axel stared at his latest "victim". He had encountered the boy when he was getting coffee. The small blond had rushed in and asked to go in front of him because he was going to be late for class and he wanted a quick snack before then. Axel didn't care, but he let the boy go ahead. He watched the blond order, pay and grab his food before rushing across the street to the community college.

Axel had thought against taking the boy. He found college students to be troublesome. They usually had parents, a group of friends and in some cases a partner. They had people looking out for them and people who would notice right away if they were missing. But their cries were so sweet, and Axel had no doubt the boy would match his expectations.

And he did. The blond, which Axel knew to be "Roxas" thanks to his student ID card, had screamed and begged to be let go. He had kicked his legs in an effort to free them, had wiggled like some pathetic worm to try to free his hands, he had told Axel he wouldn't tell anyone and that he had money - any amount Axel wanted he could have. I'll do anything, just please, please let me go.

"It never works."

Standing, Axel made his way around the hanging, upside down blond and pushed him slightly so he started to swing.

"But everyone says it. "I'll do anything" has always been a favourite though ... But let me ask you something, Roxas, are you in any position to deny me anything?"

Axel laughed and pushed the blond. The boy had stopped screaming and he settled for a noise Axel had grown to love. It was the noise people made when they knew they were going to die. Roxas knew Axel planned to kill him, he knew that his life would, not could, but would be taken by the man behind him, pushing him like a child on a swing.

Humming and walking over to a chain, Axel pulled and watched as the blond rose higher. He had designed this room specifically for this activity. Chains, restraints, sound proof walls, the works, but he also designed it so it was passable as just another bondage room. If someone accidentally walked into this room, Axel could just say he was into some weird shit, and that would be that, he even had some props to back his claim up.

Screams quickly filled the room, and Axel sighed and shut his eyes once again. The boy's screams sounded like some twisted lullaby - a song that few people would get to experience, but one that had everything in it. It was a desperate act for survival, a beg for mercy, a helpless rage. It was everything Axel loved to hear in a person. If they screamed it meant they wanted to be alive, and Axel took pleasure knowing that he got to deny them what they wanted.

Picking up a straight razor, Axel walked over to Roxas and smiled at him. He studied the boys face and watched as he took a breath in and opened his mouth once more. His mouth grew wide as the sound exited, and his eyes squeezed shut as if to block out everything that was happening.

Tisking, Axel raised the razor to the blond's chest and cut a thin line onto his sternum.

"They always shut their eyes. It shows that no matter how old we get, we still have this childness to us. We're strong until we're taken away from what we know, and then we're afraid. Then we want our parents because they're protectors. But mommy isn't going to come save you, Roxas, and shutting your eyes doesn't make the bad man disappear. Now, be a dear and open them, would you?"

Sighing, Axel watched the blond frantically shake his head.

"You're no fun, Roxas. No fun at all."

Taking a step back, Axel made his way over to the steel table and clicked his tongue. He loved when they didn't co-operate. Grabbing a lighter, a spoon and a stool, Axel made his way back over to the blond and sat the stool in front of him.

Making his way to the pulleys, he lowered Roxas so his face would be level with Axel's. He shook his head and hummed again, glad he had picked Roxas.

"What are you studying?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Now that is very rude."

Sitting on the stool, Axel looked into Roxas' eyes and smiled. Beautiful. They shone with unshed tears and traces of fear still broke through. Roxas was trying his hardest to come across as unintimidated, as brave.

It never fooled Axel. He had seen this act many times. I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Killer, I'm not afraid of death. I will beat you.

None of them ever did, and they were all afraid to die when the moment came. I'm not afraid of you turned into please don't, and I'm not afraid of death turned into prayers to God.

Humans were predictable, even in the worst situations.

Flicking his lighter open and pressing his thumb to the thumb-wheel, Axel smiled again and pressed down. Axel watched as the fire cast an eerie glow on his hand, and created an orange glow on Roxas' hair.

Burn. You'd look beautiful burnt.

Axel shook his head and brought the spoon over the flame. There was no time for fantasies right now.

"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, now you want to talk?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Getting close to me won't save your life."  
"What are you doing?"  
"You liked having your eyes shut so much, I thought I'd help you."

Shutting his lighter and setting it to the side, Axel gripped Roxas' hair and pressed the tip of the red-hot spoon below the males eye.

The screams began, and Axel was lucky enough to be sitting front row.

Pressing the spoon in, Axel watched as the blood began to leak out of Roxas' eyesocket. Digging the spoon up, he felt the optic nerve brush against it. He had done this plenty of times before, and he was smart enough to sharpen his spoons to create a knife-like instrument.

He knew other methods, but this was more fun - more personal. Roxas blood rushed over the handle and onto his fingers, making them sticky. The metallic smell filled the room, making Roxas gag and Axel inhale deeply.

Pressing up, Axel felt the cord snap, causing a torrent of blood to spill out. He grinned as he watched the beautiful blue eye fall to the floor and stare up at him.

Roxas' screams continued as Axel rose from the stool. He couldn't remove the other eye. That was his gateway, his way of seeing their light vanish. He needed to see that. If he didn't, he would feel guilty.

Going back over to his pulleys, Axel pulled Roxas up and stood in front of him again.

"Why?"

Taking out his razor again, Axel marked another line on the boys chest blinked.

"Pardon?"  
"What did I ever do to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Axel finished this upside down "A" and admired his work.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you did. This isn't personal."

Axel winked as he drew his blade along the delicate skin of Roxas neck, opening his throat and successfully cutting his jugular. Feeling the blood hit his face, Axel shut his eyes and smiled.

He didn't know if telling them it wasn't anything personal made them feel better or worse about their death. To die in vain or to die knowing it wasn't your fault? It didn't matter. Whatever they felt was no concern of his.

Axel let his mind drift to his own death. He imagined the cops would shoot him because he was a threat, or someone would track him down and take matters into their own hands. Perhaps one of his "victims" would get free and attack him, or perhaps he would die in jail over a pack of cigarettes. Whatever the case may be, Axel hoped his death would show the person how wonderful it was to kill, how wonderful it was to play God.

He hoped whoever took his life realized that anyone can be a monster.


End file.
